Sonic Tales: Hello! Ma Honey!
by NightSlayer344
Summary: When Sonic, Tails, and Honey go to a fishing trip at Mystic Ruins. Honey discovers a dark secret about Big's friend Froggy that she witness and knows only. Honey tries to expose this secret to her friends and the people about Froggy's dark secret. Can she do it or will she fail. The thirteenth entry of Sonic Tales.


It's a beautiful day as Tails is piloting his Tornado, soaring in the blue sky with his two his friends; Honey the Cat and Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was on the wing of the Tornado as usual, feeling the nice breeze of the cool air hitting him with the sun's light keeping him warm at the same time. Honey was in the passenger seat looking down, enjoying the scenery that was below them as this is first time she's been to this place.

They were above the jungle part of Mystic Ruins, the place that one of Sonic's adventure of facing Eggman and a mystic water creature known as Chaos took place alongside with his friends. Usually to get to Mystic Ruins is by using Station Square's train station which Honey uses to get to Tails' workshop/home.

They can see the temple that Knuckles' ancestors made in the far distance and see Big the Cat's hut, where he and his pal Froggy live and-oh why are they at Mystic Ruins you may ask? They are there to go fishing to catch some fish that they can cook up and eat much to Honey's delight cause she's a cat and she loves to eat fish and one of the main reason she joined this fishing trip, other than just hanging out with her friends.

They have been planning this fishing trip for weeks ever since they bought the fishing rods that they got from Big the Cat at the Flea Market. (If you remember.) They would have gone earlier to this fishing trip, but things like Sonic helping his friend Blaze the Cat in her dimension kinda made them delay the their trip for a bit. Not only that they brought their fishing rods with them. The trio also brought along other fishing equipment like worms to use as bait, extra hooks, and lunch when they get hungry while fishing.

All of their fishing equipment were in the trunk of the Tornado that was on the side of the red plane that Tails made a while back. "How much further Tails? My hype level is going through the roof!" Honey said, impatient.

"Relax Honey I just to find a nice place to land the Tornado." Tails responded back to the yellow cat. "Okay Tails, but make it quick I can't wait to catch some fishes and fry them up afterwards." Honey said, all hype as the thought her frying some fish made her mouth water a bit.

"Jeez Honey and here I thought your love of churros was a problem." Sonic mocked looking at his yellow cat friend. "Shut it chili dog boy." Honey shot back causing Sonic to laugh a bit.

When Sonic looked at the temple, he couldn't help but reminisce his time in the "Lost World" that was in the temple, mostly remembering his own little "Indiana Jones" moment he had when he was running away from a giant boulder that was on fire chasing him to his death.

"I found a spot you guys. Prepare for landing." said Tails, slowly descending the Tornado on the ground on a large open plain field in the middle of the jungle of Mystic Ruins. When Tails stopped the engine, Honey immediately jump off her seat, really excited that they are finally here as she walked off.

"You guys get the equipment, I'm going to scout ahead to see what kind of fish I can spot in the water." Honey said leaving Sonic and Tails prepare the equipment. "Just be careful Honey! There are some weird stuff that happens in Mystic Ruins!" Tails shouted at Honey.

"Oh she'll be fine Tails, remember she's Honey, she can handle anything." Sonic said, as he and Tails started to get equipment ready for fishing. Unaware to Honey, that someone was watching her behind a bush, seeing the red dressed cat make her way to the fishing spot.

Honey was walking for a good minute or so admiring the lively plants around her and the animals like flickies and monkeys doing their merry things, while happily whistling the Banjo-Kazooie theme as she made her way.

Soon she came across end of the pathway and saw a beautiful waterfall with a rainbow reflecting it from the sun. "Woah, that waterfall looks pretty awesome." Honey said, walking close to the clear blue water of the lake.

The water was so clear that Honey could see her own reflection as if she was looking at a mirror, the water looked really fresh, almost if it was good enough to drink out of, which made Honey want to drink the water but didn't. "Hey there cutie cat!" Honey said, teasing her reflection.

"You're not half bad yourself." Honey's reflection answer back with a wink. "What the!" Honey said in surprise, rubbing her eyes only see her reflection back to normal. "I must be more hungry than I thought." Honey said to herself rubbing and patting her belly.

As the word hungry came to her head, she saw a mid-size green bass fish jumping out of the water and splashed some water to Honey's face, making her upset.

"Oh you are so going to be my dinner when the day is over. You hear me!" Honey shouted at the bass fish, who she can see snickering at her like the Duck Hunt dog himself, before heading back under the water.

Something was slowly approaching Honey far behind her that she was unaware of, as it took small quiet steps reaching her. Honey took a deep a breath, breathing in the air of nature around her, enjoying each breath she took in. "Ah I love the smell of nature and the water, but not as much of the smell of fried fish on a plate hahaha." Honey laughed happily.

*Ribbit*

Honey quickly turned around and got into her fighting position, only to see nothing in front of her. "Huh, I though heard of something." Honey said, going back to her normal stance. "*Ribbit*" said the noise again. This time Honey looked down to see none other than Big's friend Froggy who was looking up at Honey with his big frog eyes.

Honey could recognize that its Froggy due to how the frog has some orange stripes that he had on his back and seeing Big's hut on the way here. "*Ribbit*" Froggy croaked again.

"Oh...um...hello there Froggy, how are you today?" Honey said looking down on the frog, feeling a bit ridiculous talking to a frog. Froggy kept quiet as he kept on looking at her with his blank frog eyes. "*Ribbit*" Froggy croaked again.

"So I'll take that as a 'fine day' I assume." Honey said, still feeling a bit silly talking to a frog. Honey couldn't help but laugh at herself, "Hahaha look at me talking to a frog, talk about some silly nonsense." Honey said laughing to herself. Honey stopped laughing as she notice that the frog was still looking at her with his blank eyes.

The two kept on looking at each other with Honey's cat eyes looking deep into the frog's eyes with no noise going on, except of the noise of the waterfall that's near the two.

Honey didn't know what to do or say as the frog just stood there watching her and kept silence with a few croaks then and there. Honey felt like she was staring into the dark abyss at least that what she thought when staring into the frog's eyes, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Um...okay I guess I better head back to Sonic and Tails, it was nice talking to you….I guess." Honey said to the frog, scratching her head in confusion, unsure what they had together was even a talk.

Before the yellow cat turned around to go back and meet up with Sonic and Tails, her eyes quickly caught the frog smiling and pulled out a cane and top hat from out of nowhere and stood on his two legs, causing Honey's eyes to widen fully and her mouth to drop as Froggy began to sing and dance.

_Hello! ma Baby_

_Hello! ma Honey_

_Hello! ma ragtime gal_

_Send me a kiss by wire_

_Baby, ma heart's on fire!_

_If you refuse me_

_Honey, you'll lose me_

_Then you'll be left alone_

_Oh, baby, telephone_

_And tell me I'm your own!_

Froggy kept dancing in front of Honey, seeing that he was impressing her with his singing and acrobatic dancing that he was doing with his cane. Honey was just astounded by the frog's performance and unable to move. "That's pretty hype!" Honey said happily looking at the frog as he kept on dancing.

"I gotta tell Sonic and Tails about this." Honey said as she quickly left to meet up her friends with Froggy staying behind. As she made her way back to her friends, she already saw Sonic and Tails making their way to her carrying the equipment that they need for fishing. "And that's what you do with a drunken sailor." Sonic said his yellow fox friend. "Huh I never knew that." Tails said.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Honey shouted at the two. "What's up Honey? Did you see something cool or something?" Sonic asked the yellow cat, who stopped in front of them, to catch her breath. "You guys gotta see this, you know Froggy?" Honey asked the two in unable to hold her excitement.

"Yeah, you mean Big's frog Froggy. What about him?" Tails asked back. "Yeah well I just saw him singing and dancing with a cane and top hat, you gotta see it. Its really hype!" Honey said excitedly.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at each other with their mouths dropped from the news about Froggy singing and dancing and quickly dropped the equipment and excitedly follow their cat friend to where the frog was at to see what Honey said was true about Froggy.

"See see look he's-" Honey stopped talking when she Froggy doing nothing and sat back in his normal frog stance croaking. Sonic and Tails quickly saw the frog, only to see Froggy do nothing and gave Honey their mean looks. "But he was just dancing and singing a minute ago." Honey said pointing at the frog.

"Well we see Froggy, but we don't see him dancing and singing like you said he was." Sonic said, as he and Tails looked at the orange stripe frog who croaked. "It was too good to be true." Sonic nodded in disappointed. "But but but-" Honey then swooped down and picked up Froggy with her hands.

"He's was dancing like this and was singing something like this "Hello ma baby! Hello ma Honey!" something something something." Honey sang, forgetting the lyrics of the song, while flopping Froggy's body like a rag doll in her hands, trying to imitate the dance he was doing.

Sonic and Tails just stood there watching Honey go about it for a minute, watching her move Froggy's body like a toy doll, until Sonic spoke up when had enough seeing Honey play with Froggy. "Look Honey, it's not that we don't believe you it's just well-" Sonic stopped talking, rubbing the back of his head trying to find the right words.

"We known Froggy for a long time and we never seen him do anything but croak, eat flies, and run away from Big and we were surprise to hear about what you said Froggy was doing." Tails said cutting in. "But but but-" Honey said repeatedly while pointing at the frog on her hand.

"No buts Honey, I would have believe you if you said that you found three human size toads that came from space to face off against the Dark Queen with their fighting skills to rescue a princess." Sonic said. "Yeah….wait what?" Tails said, looking at the blue hedgehog dumbfounded and confused by what he said.

"Oh come on Sonic, like your story of finding a pack of dancing and singing gorillas in the jungle back on Muna Island was more believable." Honey shot back to the hedgehog. "Hey! I saw them and they all saw me watching them dancing and singing causing them all to leave. Beside you just have been watching too many cartoons lately haven't you?" Sonic shot back to the yellow cat. "Maybe so, but you guys gotta believe me that-" Honey was then caught cut off.

"Froggy!"

The trio looked behind them to see the large purple cat; Big the Cat coming towards them, happy to see his frog friend in site. "There are you Froggy, I been looking for you all day." Big said, to his frog friend. Froggy quickly jumped off from Honey's hand and landed on Big's shoulder.

"Oh hello there Sonic, Tails, and Honey." Big said greeting the three. "Hey Big." both Sonic and Tails greeted the purple cat, while Honey kept silence as she notice that Froggy was staring at her from Big's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" The purple cat asked the three. "We are here on a fishing trip with those fishing rods we bought from you at the Flea Market." Tails explained. "Hoping to catch some fish and fried them up." Sonic said. "I see, just remember to pull with all your strength when you get a bite and remember to stay quiet so that you don't scare away the fishes." Big said giving out some advice to his friends.

"We sure will, thanks for the advice." Sonic said giving a thumbs up to the purple cat as he and Tails went to pick up the equipment that he and Tails dropped earlier before the whole "Froggy can dance and sing" incident with Honey staying put to where she's at.

"Come on Froggy, let's go back to the hut and watch 'The World's Prettiest girl' I think you'll like it because it's the frog special edition." Big said, turning away from Honey and began to walk away towards the location of his hut with Froggy on his shoulder.

Honey then notice that Froggy turned around and looked at her with a teasing smile from Big's shoulder making the yellow cat more confused. "What the heck just happen?" Honey asked herself while scratching her head trying to make sense of all this. "Come on Honey are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna start fishing without you!" Sonic shouted from behind Honey. "Yeah I'm coming!" Honey shouted back as kept on looking at the direction where Big left.

Honey walked up to her two friends who already started fishing and were waiting on Honey to join them. Honey then grabbed her fishing rod and sat next to her friends and began to wait patiently for the next ten minutes.

Then Honey's fishing rod began to twitch, "Hey guys I think I got a fish!" Honey said trying pull in the fish with her rod. "Awesome, reel it in Honey." Sonic said as he and Tails watch their cat friend pulling the rod with her strength.

"HAW!" Honey shouted, to reveal what should pulled was the same bass fish that splash water on her earlier who looked nervous when he saw that Honey caught him. Honey grabbed the fish by his tails while flopping, trying to break free from Honey's grasp as the bass fish began to speak to her.

"Wait young feisty cat, if you let me go, I will grant you one wish." the bass fish said in telepathy with a majestic voice. Honey then looked at the fish with a sly smile. "I wish for you to be my dinner." Honey said happily. "*Gulp*" The fish swallowed his saliva with his eyes widen in fear, before Honey punched him out cold.

Later that day

The trio were walking through the streets of Station Square, holding a cooler full of fish in it with Honey looking at the ground thinking as she was walking behind Sonic and Tails. Despite Honey catching a lot of fish during their trip, her mind was still set on Froggy's performance.

"Maybe Sonic is right, maybe I have been watching too many cartoons lately." Honey said in her head. "Maybe I was just so hungry that my mind was tricked into thinking that Froggy can sing and dance." Honey said in her head. "Hey Honey, is something up?" Sonic said looking at the yellow cat as they walk.

"Oh nothing I'm just thinking of something." Honey responded. Sonic shrugged as he face forward, continuing his way. As the trio walked, they passed by a alley way where Honey caught a glimpse of Froggy dancing with a cane and top on his head while dancing on top of a trash can.

Honey stopped walking and left her friends as she made her way into the alley way to the dancing frog alone on her own. "I knew wasn't seeing crazy things. You are dancing!" Honey said excitedly as she watch the frog happily and singing in front of her.

_Everybody do the Michigan rag_

_Everybody likes the Michigan rag_

_Every babe_

_And Jane_

_And Ruth_

_They're all_

_Walking to Deluth_

_Slide, ride, fly to Michigan_

_Stomp, romp, hop to Michigan_

_Jump, hop, up to Michigan Rag_

_That lovin' rag _

"And you can sing!" Honey said happily when Froggy was done singing. Froggy kept on dancing and hopping fora few seconds until Honey heard Sonic calling out to her. "Honey! Where are you?!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm over here!" Honey shouted. Sonic and Tails made their way to Honey with, both wondering why their yellow cat left. "Honey why are you here in the alley way? Are you trying to sing the Alley Cat song again?" Sonic asked, looking at Honey.

"No Sonic, I'm not this time." Honey defending herself. "But look, Froggy is here singing and dancing like he was earlier today see." Honey said moving out the way to show her friends. "Umm...Honey we see nothing there." Tails said as he and Sonic looked at nothing but a trash can . Honey then looked back to where Froggy was only to see him gone like a ghost.

"No way! He's was just here singing and dancing!" Honey shouted angrily as she looked around the area for any sign of the frog. Sonic and Tails looked at each other worried for their friend as they watch her search around the alleyway. "Look Honey how about you have sometime to yourself for the rest of the day." Sonic said.

"Yeah me and Sonic will prepare the fish to eat for tomorrow. It takes a while you know" said Tails as he and Sonic began to walk away. "But you guys gotta believe me that Froggy was singing and dancing!" Honey shouted as she stopped looking around for the frog.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow Honey, just have sometime to yourself to relax for me and Tails' sake." Sonic said, as Tails nodded in the idea. Honey sigh seeing that the two were worry for her, despite not them believing her that Froggy was singing and dancing, it was nice to know that her friends care about her.

"*Sigh* Alright then, if you guys insist." Honey said. "Hey don't be so sad Honey, we'll cook you up the best dish of fish tomorrow just for you to cheer you up." Tails said making the cat smile. "Thanks you guys." Honey said as she hugged the two and left.

After Honey left her friends, she was outside of a diner sitting on a chair, waiting for her chocolate milkshake that she order to come to her. Honey smiled as she saw the waitress making her way to her with the chocolate milkshake in her hands. "Here you go, one chocolate milkshake for Honey the Cat." The waitress said laying the shake on Honey's table. "Thanks." Honey said, thanking the waitress for delivering her milkshake.

Honey then grabbed the straw and began drink her milkshake excitedly, until she had brain freeze. "Okay ow! Brain freeze! Ow!" Honey shouted in pain, while holding her head. Honey took another sip, this time slowly and began to laid back on her seat and relax. "Maybe Sonic was right. I do need sometime to myself." Honey said happily before taking another sip of her milkshake.

Honey looked around to see that not a lot around people were around her as she was the only one there outside of the restaurant with few people passing by. "Must be a slow day today." Honey said to herself as she began to close her eyes and took in some air, taking deep breaths.

After what seem like hours to her, Honey then opened her eyes, shocked to see Froggy there on her table standing on his legs with a top hat and cane with him and smiling at the yellow cat. "Oh no!" Honey said, seeing the frog. Honey rubbed her eyes to be sure that Froggy wasn't really standing there on her table. Unfortunately for her, he was and began to sing again.

I'm just wild about Harry

And Harry's wild about me

The heavenly blisses of his kisses

Fills me with ecstasy

He's sweet just like chocolate candy

Or like the Honey from a bee

Oh, I'm just wild about Harry

And he's just wild about me

Now, I'm just wild about Harry

And Harry's wild about me

The heavenly blisses of his kisses

Fills me with ecstasy

Say now, he's sweet just like chocolate candy

Or like the Honey from a bee

Oh, I'm just wild about Harry

And he's just wild about

Cannot do without

He's just wild about me

"Who the heck is Harry!?" Honey shouted angrily at the performing frog, wondering who was this Harry person that he was singing about. Honey then saw this as an opportunity to expose the frog's talents to the whole world, seeing that Froggy can't escape from her site.

"Hey everyone look a dancing and singing frog!" Honey shouted out loud. Many people heard the yellow cat and began running towards her to see what she said was true.

While somewhere a man was proposing to his long time girlfriend. "Oh Betty, will you do me the honor and become my wife." said the man named Brad, proposing to his girlfriend Betty, showing her the engagement ring in a small black case.

"Oh Brad of course I will be your wife." Betty said happily as tears of joys starting to burst out of her eyes. "If there's a sign that we shouldn't be together, let there be one right now." Brad said, as he looked at his girlfriend's eyes. "There's a dancing and singing frog over here! It's really hype!" Honey shouted which Brad heard.

"Well that's good enough for me! See ya!" Brad said, happily throwing away the engagement ring in the trash, leaving his girlfriend to see the dancing and singing frog that Honey was shouting about.

Everyone quickly gather around the yellow the cat, excited to see to the frog performing like she said. "See look for yourself everyone!" Honey said as she moved out of the way to show the frog.

"Look and-OH COME ON!" Honey shouted angrily to see Froggy in his normal frog position, letting a loud croak. Everyone looked at Honey angrily as they nodded in disappointment in her that she was lying.

"You're a disgrace to America." said a man from the crowd. "But but but!" Honey said repeatedly. "I'm afraid I'm gonna write you a fee, young cat." a policewoman said, writing in her notepad. "For what?" Honey asked wondering what she did wrong.

"For getting people's hype levels up for nothing." The policewoman explained. "Since when did that become a crime." Honey asked, seeing how silly the crime is.

"Since today, the mayor of Station Square just passed down that law for the importance of everyone's hype." The policewoman said. "Your total fee would be one dollar to pay off." the policewoman said handing over a fee paper to Honey.

Honey looked at the fee paper and sigh in relief that she only had to pay a dollar. "Okay no sweat, I'll just-" Honey stopped talking when realize that she spent the rest of her money on the milkshake she bought.

"Oh...well I umm….can I give you an I.O.U." Honey said with pleading smiling seeing that she doesn't have a dollar with her at the moment. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm gonna take you to the police station." The policewoman said putting on a pair of handcuffs on Honey's hands.

"Aw man." Honey said sadly as she and the policewoman made their way to the police station. Then some random guy with a black briefcase walked up next to Honey.

"That would have been some chump change for you. You see I just found this briefcase with a million dollars in it." Said the random stranger stuttering his words out, as Honey was giving him a weird look.

"I was gonna share it with you, but clearly you're a frog lying cat, so I should share no money with you you YOU VILE CAT!" the man said while stuttering as he ran away with the briefcase crying out some tears out his eyes.

"What the heck is going on today?!" Honey said confused from what's going on around her lately. "Tell me about it, I'm here with a handcuffed cat." The policewoman said. Honey looked behind to see Froggy on the table looking at her with his blank frog eyes as Honey and the policewoman headed their way to the police station.

Later that same day

Honey was walking back home after getting out of jail, luckily for Honey she manage to found a "get out of of jail for free" card that she stole from Sonic's Monopoly game when she and Sonic were playing together and won against him the other day.

The police let Honey go at the moment she show them the card and left with no charges. Honey was still upset about the whole incident with Froggy, seeing that Froggy was doing this to her, but for what purpose? Heck, I don't even know for crying out loud.

Along the way back to her home, she met the same weird guy who claims to have a million dollars in that black briefcase he had, only reveal that he was lying and showed Honey what he had in his briefcase were rocks that he collected for no reason.

Honey smiled the moment her eyes saw her home, after having a weird day today. "Home sweet home." Honey said with a small smile. Honey reached the door step and enter her home to catch her mother; Rosemary the Cat on the phone, able to hear what she was saying. "Fascinating, you fought in two great wars?" Rosemary said impressed by what she was hearing on the phone.

"You were also awarded with the Medal of Honor you say." Rosemary said, as she then caught sight of her daughter coming in the house. "Oh she's here right now, do you want to talk to her." Rosemary said, to the person on the phone.

"Honey you gotta a person calling for you." Rosemary said to Honey as she handed over the phone to her. "Who is it mom?" Honey asked. "I don't know, but he fought in two great wars." Rosemary said as she left to the living room.

Honey was confused on why this person who fought in two great wars wanted to talk to her. "Hello, who is this?" Honey asked on phone. "Hello Ma Baby! Hello Ma Honey!" Sang the voice on the phone. "Dang it!" Honey shouted angrily, quickly hanging up the phone, seeing that it was Froggy on the phone singing to her.

Honey ran angrily up to her room with her mother watching her go there. "So who was on the phone, Honey?" her mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Honey shouted from up the stairs of her house, knowing that her mother wouldn't believe her story about Froggy singing and dancing to her.

Honey marched in her room boiling red in anger as she went to her water bed and began to punch her pillow, letting out her frustration.

When she was done punching her pillow, she laid back on her bed looking at the ceiling, now all calm down and relaxed. "I never want to see or hear another frog ever again." Honey said to herself. The yellow cat then grabbed the tv controller next to her on her bed.

"I wonder if there's anything good to watch that can calm me down some more." Honey said, turning on her tv. "IT'S THE MUPPET THE SHOW YAY!" shouted Kermit the frog with his arms flailing around crazy making him look like he was having a seizure attack. Honey had a big grumpy face and immediately turned off the tv and began to punch her pillow some more.

The End


End file.
